


Start Me Up

by Draycevixen



Series: Start Me Up [2]
Category: The Professionals
Genre: Chaps, First Time, Gay Bar, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sequel to <i>Framed</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start Me Up

.

The door that led to the alley erupted outward suddenly as Bodie was thrown threw it, arms wind-milling in order to remain on his feet. Doyle followed him out, slamming the door closed behind him. Bodie regained his balance and then crossed his arms across his naked chest, staring Doyle down.

“Well it looks like I finally got your attention.”

“Yeah, now what are you going to do with it?”

Doyle moved into him fast, slamming him back against the alley wall, grinding his leather clad thigh against Bodie’s crotch. As he started to lower his head, Bodie pushed back, sending him staggering back a few paces across the alley.

“Nothing. Why would I? This wasn’t about you—”

“Like hell it wasn’t about me—”

“Just part of the job, nothing more. Cowley’s orders, I have to get close to Hanson too and Jack says Hanson never recruits doormen.”

“So you thought you’d get a rise out of him by exhibiting your assets—”

“Got a rise out of _you_ , didn’t it?”

Doyle moved to box Bodie in again, leaning both hands on the wall on either side of his head and swiftly licking the sweat off Bodie’s chest, from sternum to collar bones in one long drag of his tongue, before kissing him. Bodie bit down on Doyle’s lip, causing him to pull back cursing. Sucking at his injured lip, Doyle dragged his hand lightly over Bodie’s crotch. Then he leaned in again, hovering mere inches from Bodie’s lips, speaking in a low growl.

“If I didn’t already know what you think about this alley I’d fuck your brains out right now.”

“If you were stupid enough to try it _your_ brains would be spread all over it.”

“Stop smirking, you priapismic—”

“Anson! Jack wants to know where you are!”

Bodie turned to face the figure backlit in the doorway and started walking rapidly toward him. “I’m coming, all right?”

“Not yet you aren’t. We’ll settle this later,” Doyle yelled after him.

“Promises, promises.” Bodie threw one hand up in a two fingered salute and disappeared through the door.

 

*****

 

Things had been going so well. Doyle had been dragging Bodie by his half-opened shirt toward his bedroom when someone had buzzed the flat.

“Ignore them. Whoever it is will go away.”

“You know we can’t do that, Ray. I’m here and this late that only leaves work.”

Doyle pushed him into the wall, kissing him soundly, before letting go of his shirt, crossing to the intercom and leaning on the button.

“This better be good.”

“Doyle, Murph. Cowley sent me to bring you in. He wants to talk about your meeting tomorrow with Hanson. He would have called, but he thinks they’ve bugged your phone.”

“Give me ten minutes to change.” Doyle turned to face Bodie. “I’m sorry, I wanted to—”

“I know, you’ve got to go. We’ll finish this later.”

 

*****

 

But they hadn’t had a chance to pick things up later. The meeting with Hanson had been a disappointment. Despite Doyle’s questions he’d refused to discuss any previous blackmail schemes and couldn’t be led into saying anything incriminating. Doyle had stopped pushing when he realized that it would look suspicious to continue. Hanson had just discussed the advantages of befriending a “certain type of man” and Doyle had understood quickly that Hanson expected Doyle to be an active participant in the blackmail, finding and setting up his own potential target. That’s when Cowley had come up with the brilliant idea of bringing Murphy in as a perspective mark so they could control the situation.

 

*****

 

Bodie hadn’t had a chance to be alone with Doyle in three days. He was trying not to be paranoid, but Doyle appeared to be avoiding him at the club and outside of the club Doyle’s flat was under surveillance by both CI5 and Hanson’s men. Bodie had half hoped that Doyle would ditch them all and show up at his flat, but he knew that wasn’t realistic in the middle of an op.

At the club, Bodie now had the additionally wonderful experience of watching Doyle flirt with Murphy, clinging to his arm, laughing at his jokes, leaning in just that little too close. Bodie knew his jealousy wasn’t rational, knew Doyle wasn’t interested in Murph, but with Doyle giving him the cold shoulder he couldn’t help himself.

By the fourth day, Bodie was ready to force the issue. He realized that his only chance to speak to Doyle would be between shifts in the staff room. His luck was in as Doyle was alone in the room. Bodie closed the door and moved swiftly across the room to him, running one hand lightly up Doyle’s bare arm before grasping the curls at the back of his neck. He leaned in closer, kissing him softly. Doyle nuzzled at his ear for a minute before pushing him away.

“Why don’t you come over to my place after work?”

“No.”

“No. What d’you mean, no?”

“I mean, stop pestering me. Just because something happened between us, doesn’t mean it’s going to happen again.”

“Right then. At least now I know where I stand.” Bodie turned to leave. “I must have been out of my head to think it meant anything. I won’t bother you again.”

 

*****

 

Doyle walked out in to the club and found Murphy at his usual table.

“Hanson stopped by to invite me to a party at his house tomorrow night. He was careful to mention that you and a few of the other tasty morsels would be there.”

“The sooner this is all over, the better.”

“Don’t much care for that outfit? It must be a job finding room to stick your... valuables.”

“Don’t be a smartarse.”

“I can see why— Christ Doyle, is that who I think it is?” Murphy’s jaw had dropped open in shock.

Doyle turned to look over his shoulder but couldn’t see anything out of the ordinary.

“What are you talking about?”

“Look up, in the cage, isn’t that...”

Doyle glanced up at the cage to his left where Dave was doing his usual bump and grind routine. Then he scanned across to the cage on the right. Bodie. _Bodie_. Doyle couldn’t believe his eyes. Bodie, who was usually dressed in so many layers he would qualify as the prize in a game of Pass-the-parcel. Stripped naked to the waist, below the waist his outfit mimicked Doyle’s, consisting of only briefs, chaps and boots. A half-naked Bodie was sinuously keeping time to the throbbing strains of the Rolling Stone’s “Start Me Up.” As Doyle sat mesmerized, Bodie grabbed the bars and shimmied downward before arching his back and writhing back up against the bars, thrusting his hips. The spinning lights reflected in the glistening sweat on Bodie’s chest as he gave himself up to the beat, turning suddenly, as if he’d heard Doyle’s silent plea, to display his naked leather framed arse. As the number ended, Doyle didn’t even realize he was on his feet until he was ripping open the door to Bodie’s cage and pushing him down the corridor, through the staff room and then hurling him out through the back door into the alley.

 

*****

 

The set up at Hanson’s mansion was rather less like the scenes from _Caligula_ that Doyle had been imagining and a lot more like a bog standard cocktail party... if a bog standard cocktail party usually included hors d'oeuvres served by half naked men in chaps. Most of the staff from the club were there, including Bodie, this time acting as one of the waiters. With memories of last night’s performance fresh in his mind, Doyle kept his distance, not sure he’d be able to keep his hands off him.

Hanson had called Doyle into his study. Apparently, Murphy’s phony background made him a prime target. Hanson had been expansive after a few drinks and had explained how they were a bulk operation, five bedrooms all set up with floor length mirrors, behind which were cameras. Hanson had even offered to show him one of the filming booths in return for a kiss. Doyle had decided he could always brush his teeth afterward. Of course, Bodie had been the one to deliver Hanson’s drink and had arrived just in time to witness that kiss, yet another example of Doyle’s brilliant luck. Once Doyle had the existence of the booths confirmed it was enough to bring in CI5 and wind it up. Doyle knew better than to believe that it would ever come to trial, given the possible exposure of top men in the government.

That just left Bodie to deal with.

 

*****

 

By the time they’d rounded up everyone at the house it was 1:00am in the morning, and Bodie was exhausted. As there was no sign of Doyle, he assumed he’d left with Cowley, wavering between disappointment and relief.

When Bodie finally arrived home, it was to find Doyle, still in his chaps, sitting on Bodie’s couch, putting a serious dent in his Single Malt.

“Get out.” Bodie turned to hang his coat on the rack.

“No.” Doyle dropped his glass to the table and was off the couch in a second, slamming into the back of Bodie, pushing him face first into the wall. He slid his arms around Bodie’s waist. “Turn around and kiss me you bloody idiot.”

Bodie leant passively against the wall, feeling the warmth of Doyle’s naked chest seep into his back.

“It’s late and I’m too tired to play games. What do you want, Ray?”

Doyle slid one hand down from Bodie’s waist to skim over the front of his briefs.

“I want to fuck you... or you to fuck me. Either way’s fine.”

“Not interested.”

“That’s not what your cock says.”

Doyle’s hand cupped his rapidly growing erection while grinding his own erection against Bodie’s bare arse, the leather of their chaps squeaking faintly against each other.

Bodie shuddered, and started to push back against Doyle before stopping dead.

“No. My cock’s what got me into this mess to begin with.”

“Mess?” Doyle started kissing the back of Bodie’s neck, sucking open mouthed against the skin, causing his pale skin to flush as blood was drawn to the surface. “What’s wrong?” Doyle licked up behind Bodie’s ear before biting lightly at his ear lobe causing Bodie to arch into him, then still again. “Are you upset about the staff room?”

“Course not, you managed to let me know that we were being watched, then it was just a matter of acting out a scene to explain the kiss.”

“So again, what’s your problem?”

Doyle tightened his grip on Bodie’s cock.

“You can’t distract me that easily” Bodie panted, even as his hips gave the lie to his words, thrusting against Doyle’s hand. “Just seemed like that night never happened. You couldn’t have found a few minutes to at least—”

“No. A few minutes would have led to madness and you know it. You’re bloody lucky I didn’t just fuck you on the floor right there in the middle of the club after seeing your little performance in that cage.”

“Good wasn’t I?”

“Goodness had nothing to do with it. It’s just too new, _we’re_ too new. Maybe after we’ve been together for a few years we’ll be able to control—”

“ _A few years?_ ” Bodie pushed off from the wall. “Let go of me.”

“Why?”

“Because I need to turn around.”

Doyle eased back and he turned, wrapping both of his hands around Ray’s arse, spinning him so that Doyle’s back was to the wall and pulling him into a punishing kiss, devouring his mouth. As Bodie ground himself against Doyle’s hip, he moved one of his hands to the front of Doyle’s briefs and, pushing the material to one side, wrapped his hand tightly around his cock. Doyle was so close to the edge it only took a few hard strokes for him to come all over Bodie’s hand.

Bodie stepped back while Doyle sagged against the wall. When he looked up, Bodie locked eyes with him and slowly, with great precision, licked his hand clean.

Doyle pulled him back into to a slow kiss, tasting himself in Bodie’s mouth before he slid his hand down to caress Bodie’s erection, which was straining free from his briefs. As Bodie thrust against his hand, he wrapped his fingers around it and turned Bodie’s back again to the wall, leaning his weight against him, biting hard into the side of Bodie’s neck.

“Bloody vampire.”

They wrestled each other down the hallway toward the bedroom, a picture falling to the floor and a small table being kicked over in the process.

At the bed, Doyle turned and pulled Bodie tightly in against his body, wrapping his arms around him and grinding his crotch against Bodie’s erection. As Bodie groaned, Doyle wrenched his mouth back.

“Easy. I’ve got plans for you.”

“Like what?”

“You’re going to fuck me.”

“I thought you were going to fuck me?”

“I told you, either way works for me. Doesn’t mean I’m not going to fuck you legless later.”

“Oh the romantic things you say, it’s enough to turn a young boy’s head.”

As Bodie batted his eyelashes, Doyle slapped him hard across his naked arse before wrapping both hands into Bodie’s chap straps and grinding into him again.

“Unless you’d prefer to come this way, you better find the lube fast.”

“Bedside table drawer” Bodie muttered against Doyle’s lips.

Doyle broke his hold and turned to bend over the drawer in an exaggerated fashion designed to display his arse to Bodie, perfectly framed as it was by the leather of his chaps.

“Now you’re just playing dirty.”

“Not yet, I’m just getting started.”

Doyle handed the lube over and clambered on to the bed on his hands and knees. As Bodie stared, he impatiently wiggled his arse.

“Unless you’ve changed your mind?”

Bodie clambered on to the bed behind him, the toes of his boots hanging over the edge of the bed, as he knelt behind Doyle. He caressed the length of Doyle’s leather covered legs before coating his fingers in lube and sliding one finger slowly into him, bending over to lick the length of Doyle’s spine.

Doyle pushed back against Bodie’s hand. “More.”

Bodie slid in a second finger, scissoring, while biting at the back of Doyle’s neck. After feeling the muscle relax around his fingers he withdrew them and slicked up his cock. Bodie slowly worked a few inches into him and stopped, dropping one hand under Doyle to stroke his burgeoning erection. As he felt him relax around his cock, he pushed slowly further in and then stopped again, running his other hand up the length of Doyle’s chest to pinch at his nipple.

“If you don’t start fucking me soon,” Doyle panted, “I’m going to start bucking.”

With that, Doyle reared back suddenly, driving Bodie all the way into him, causing Bodie to grab at the strap of Doyle’s chaps to keep his balance, his other hand continuing to stroke Ray’s cock.

As they established a rhythm, Bodie’s hand slid to the middle of Doyle’s waist strap, using it to pull him backwards onto his cock as he thrust forward, matching the rhythm with his other hand on Doyle’s cock. Doyle threw back his head and arched into him, his release triggering Bodie’s.

Bodie collapsed, his sweat slick chest sliding on Doyle’s back, both of them breathing heavily, before Bodie slowly withdrew, rolling them both on to their side, his front still sandwiched tightly against Doyle’s back. They lay together for a few minutes, Bodie’s hand twirling at the sweat dampened hair on Doyle’s chest, while nibbling at his neck.

When Bodie started to back away from him, Doyle flipped over to draw him in close again, kissing him slowly.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“I was just going to take these chaps off and get comfortable.”

“Don’t bother.”

“Are you leaving then?”

“Don’t be a bloody idiot. I just meant don’t take the chaps off. I need a nap, and then I intend to climb into the saddle myself, unless you’ve got a problem with that.”

“No problem at all, as long as you’re not planning on putting a bit between my teeth.”

“Wouldn’t waste that wicked mouth on a bit… Reins might be interesting… How d’you feel about a harness?”

“Can hardly restrain my glee.”

“Good. Slide over here, and we’ll whip the idea into shape.”

.


End file.
